


In And Out Of It

by raventree



Category: Castle
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Torture, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventree/pseuds/raventree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some times, Richard Castle isn't sure if he's dreaming or dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In And Out Of It

**Author's Note:**

> For the Torture sqaure on my h/c_bingo card.

 

Oh god... Castle? Castle? Wake up! Please wake up... I can’t do this on my own, so _I need you_ to wake up... Castle?  
  
I know they hurt you Rick, I know they hurt you a lot, but you have to wake. I can’t carry you out of here on my own and I am not leaving you. Do you understand me Castle? If you stay here, so do I. Are you going to just lie there and make me stay here?         
Please wake up.

Castle!  If you die on me Castle, I swear, I will _bring you back and kill you myself_. Do you hear me Castle?

You know who’ll be responsible for Alexis if you stay here, don’t you? Your mother. Do you really want your mother to finish raising Alexis? Do you want Alexis to go through the rest of her life without you? Think of all the things you’re going to miss... birthdays and holidays and boyfriends... you’ll never go to her graduation, never get to walk her down the aisle, never see your grandkids... Alexis will do all those things without you. She’ll have no one to go to for help, no one to talk to. You need to wake up Rick, so we can get out of here, so you can go be Alexis’s dad. Please, wake up...

It’s so quiet, I don’t think anyone’s out there...         

I’m sorry Rick, I’m so sorry. I know I said I wouldn’t leave without you and I meant it, I really did... but I have to go. If I don’t we’re both going to die.  They’re not coming back and I don’t think anyone knows where we are... Rick... they didn’t lock the door. I don’t know how long they’ve been gone, but if they thought it mattered, if they were coming back, they would have locked the door... I have to go. Just to see where we are, to get help if I can. But I promise, I _will_ come back for you Richard Castle.

Castle? Listen , they’re coming, okay? There was a payphone and I called 911 and they’re coming. You just have to hold on a little while longer. Everything’s going to be fine, you’re going to be fine, okay? Just, please, please be okay. I need you to be okay Rick... for Martha, for Alexis... for me. I need you to be okay for me. Okay? You are not allowed to die, got that? Um, we’re in a warehouse, some kind of light industrial area. Near the docks I think, but I couldn’t see much. It’s late, or maybe early... dark anyway...

 I don’t know how long we’ve been here... two maybe three days? The last thing I remember... we were going to that diner, remember? The one you said served pomegranate cheesecake... the best pomegranate cheesecake you’d ever tasted... Esposito didn’t believe anyone actually made pomegranate cheesecake... There was a van, I think it was grey, maybe light blue... I think they had tyre irons... What did they want? They didn’t ask me anything...

                   Castle? Can you hear sirens?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Currently my only bingo fill.


End file.
